Taji Kawashi
Taji Kawashi is a ninja from Konoha known for his special type of jutsu known only to him that he has practiced with for years called Tengokujutsu giving him the nickname blinding light Taji. Background When he was born Taji had become ill the doctors didn't think that he was going to survive the night but during that night a bright light shown through a hole in the ceiling landing right on the young Taji's face by some miracle he had become well again as the years went by Taji became stronger and wiser wanting to join the academy at a young age. He had worked so hard in the academy that he graduated at the age of 5 which was very surprising to his parents and his teachers but his squad leader made him wait two years before he took the chunin exams. Two years later he joined his team in the chunin exams hoping to do well he had trained with a monk chain staff he had found one day while walking around the village he had learned many different ways to use it hoping that it would help him in the exam. His team made it through the written part easily but ran into trouble in the forest death another team of shinobi alot stronger then them had appeared and took their scroll but Taji ran after them facing their leader in battle he almost died but won in the end by stabbing the shinobi through the heart with his staff at the last moment helping them pass and move on to the finals. they passed it with ease all becoming chunins and working as a team without their master but it would be ok while training Taji had a dream about god the one who had saved him at birth saying he would protect him and give him power so he could protect everything dear to him so he went home and prayed and trained hard to learn his new form of jutsu named Tengokujutsu he later became a jonin and continued to train so he could become stronger and closer to god. Personality Taji is a very spiritual man believing that all life is precious and no one should be sacrificed unless absolutely nessasary. He is very kind and will help anyone in anyway he can to the best of his abilities not liking to turn anyone down unless they are evil or unholy in his god's eyes. He has a great sense of humor and believes that everyone deserves a second chance but can be very shy at times not knowing what to say or do at certain times but he will always cheer someone up if they need it. Appearance Taji has dark grey hair and brown eyes being about five feet ten inches in size and has a medium build. He wears a white undershirt and a black button-up shirt which is usually unbuttoned also a pair of black pants and black shinobi shoes on his feet. The last thing he has is a cross shaped necklace around his neck and staff holder that goes on his back to hold his chain staff weapon. Abilities Taji is a master of staff based weaponry and a user of Tengokujutsu a special form of ninjutsu he learned through great faith and practice after he was saved from death by his lord and savior when he was born he also knows how to use both lightning and water style ninjutsu after years of nature training with his sensei. Tengokujutsu a special ninjutsu known only to Taji because of his close relationship with his lord and savior it allowed Taji to gain extra strength and power for him to use when he needed it so he could protect himself and the one's he cares about allowing him to use arrows made of light or make a wall of light to protect him from harm. Staff Techniques and mastery Taji found a staff when he was young and trained on how to use it since he was little wich helped him pass the chunin exams. He has mastered how to use it to the degree that he has learned to channel his lightning chakra through his staff to improve it's cutting power and it also stuns the area that he stabs them in another thing about his staff is that it can be split and swung by the chains inside of the staff released by a button on the upper part of the staff which increases it's range. Lightning Release Taji's main chakra nature which he use's in battle he has not yet mastered it but is still working on it being able to use intermediate level jutsu but hopes to master it soon and create his own personal justu. He can create clones made of lightning and make his attack take on the shape of a hawk which is his summoning creature. Taijutsu When Taji loses his staff he averts to using taijutsu one of his other assets he brings to the table in dire need when he can't beat a opponent without it or it is knocked away from he increases his power by concentrating his lightning chakra to a certain part of the body to make sure he can hurt his opponent by adding the effect of numbing a certain part of the body or by doing a greater amount of damage. Genjutsu Taji can cause people to believe that they are in paradise but then twist the scene into a nightmare so he can find a weak point or set up a trap while they are caught in the genjutsu helping him to come up with a strategy when in a dire situation. weakness Taji's skill in water style is lacking due to his over use of lightning release and not practicing with it another thing is that if he losses his staff he is not as skilled with his other weapons as he is with it. Quotes Give me strength lord help me defeat thine enemies (to his enemies before battle) I will never give up until justice have been served (during the chunin exam) Trivia *Taji's favorite food is extra meat ramen *Taji's nickname was given to him because of a technique he use's *The staff he carries was found by him while walking around the village *He gets his jutsu from his strong faith in his lord and savior that keep him from dying from a illness when he was young Category:Original Characters